This invention related to an electrochemical cell and a method of assembly in air. Previously cells of the type described have been assembled under a dry helium or other inert gas environment. More particularly, the invention relates to the use of partially charged, electrode reactants that are not likely to be oxidized or to absorb moisture from an ordinary work-space environment.
The type of electrochemical cells contemplated are those that include the metal sulfides as the positive electrode reactant, for instance, FeS, Fe.sub.2 S, CoS, CoS.sub.2, NiS, NiS.sub.2, and Cu.sub.2 S, as well as the other sulfides of the transition metals. The negative electrodes include lithium as reactant in the form of solid alloys of lithium. Alloys of as lithium-aluminum and lithium-silicon have been considered for use. These cells employ molten salt electrolytes generally including the halides of the alkali metals and possibly of the alkaline earth metals. Combination of individual salts permits reduced melting points and lower operating temperatures. Examples of these types of cells are illustrated in the patents cited below in the prior art statement.